Farewell to Storyville
Farewell to Storyville is the sixteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary TRAPPED IN THE CITY OF THE DEAD — Despite ’ rage, is determined to protect while the three of them are trapped in the City of the Dead cemetery by a witch’s boundary spell. Klaus and Rebekah trade bitter accusations until Elijah steps in to reveal a long-held secret from the family’s past. Meanwhile, races to free Rebekah, ultimately finding himself forced to make a deal with Genevieve. Finally, Rebekah and connect over their shared concern for Hayley’s unborn baby. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Shannon Kane as Celeste DuBois (archive footage, uncredited) Guest Cast *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus *Perry Cox as Young Elijah *Callie Brook McClincy as Young Rebekah Quotes :Promo :Klaus: Let us begin, Rebekah, you are accused of betraying your own blood. :Rebekah: Elijah, he has the white oak stake. :Elijah: Leave us now, sister. :Marcel: Stay as far away from them as you can. :Rebekah: He's going to kill me. :Klaus: We cannot leave this cemetery, brother, how long do you think you can defend her ? :Elijah: As long as it takes. :Webclip #1 :Elijah: We've been at this for hours, to what end, Niklaus I know you and I grew up fighting you, I can't be beaten nor can I be persuaded, you cannot get past me. :Klaus: I could get past you, although it might have to be over your dead body, you did stab me with that blade forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain, perhaps I should direct my rage at you. :Elijah: You should see yourself, the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing, you look like father. :Producers' Promo :Klaus: We cannot leave this cemetery Elijah, how long do you think you can defend her? :Rebekah: Elijah he has the white oak stake. :Klaus: Brought it for you. :Klaus: Perhaps I should direct my rage at you. :Elijah: You should see yourself, the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing, you look like father. :Klaus: you would side with that traitor? :Elijah: I am not choosing sides but I will not allow you to hurt our sister. :Klaus: You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me, you really don't know me at all do you brother? :Webclip #2 :Marcel: Do whatever it takes, just stay alive, I promise I'll get you out of there. :Rebekah: I've never seen him like this before, he's out of his mind with rage, up all night howling one obscenity laced tirade after the next, he's gonna kill me. :Marcel: Alright stay as far away from him as possible. :Rebekah: That's a brilliant strategy but given that dead bitch Celeste has trapped us in here til moonrise, my options are somewhat limited. :Marcel: I'm not leaving you in there, Davina will find a loophole, get you out early and then we can all go together, if Klaus comes after us we will take him on one hell of a ride. :Rebekah: I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment's notice, am I to go back to that :Marcel: Worry about that later, right now just buy me some time, I promise you I'll get you out of there. :Canadian Promo :Klaus: Let us begin the trial of Rebekah Mikaelson. :Rebekah: He's going to kill me. :Elijah: I will not allow you to hurt our sister. :Klaus: How long do you think you can defend her? :Elijah: As long as it takes. Trivia * Antagonists: Mikael (Past). * Title meaning: A possible reference to Rebekah's departure from New Orleans. * This is the first episode of The Originals to show all The Original Vampires together although it is in flashbacks. The last time all of the Original Vampire siblings were seen together was in TVD's'' All My Children. * This is the first flashback to show all the Original Vampire siblings as children. *This episode Camille is reunited with Davina. Davina is visibly shaken by her past death. *This episode Mikael was shown to be physically abusive, other than his normal mental abuse to Klaus. *This episode Elijah snatches the indestructible White Oak Stake and now wields both the stake and Papa Tunde's Blade. *During this episode Elijah reveals that Rebekah tried to kill Mikael when they were human, to end his abuse of Klaus. *Klaus exiles Rebekah and makes her leave New Orleans for good. *Klaus stabbed Elijah with Papa Tunde's Blade. *This episode confirmed that Klaus was the main victim of Mikael's abuse, with the others only suffering it when they attempted to help their brother. *This is also the first episode where Klaus wonders if Mikael became who he was due to also suffering under his father during childhood, as Klaus did. *Klaus mentions that he loved all of his siblings even Kol who he was at odds with sometimes and Finn whom he kept daggered in a coffin for 900 years. It could be that he did care for Finn, he just found him irritating and overly judgmental. *Elijah wished he killed Mikael 1,000 years ago after he stopped Rebekah from killing him for hurting Klaus. Continuity *Kol Mikaelson was last seen in ''Always and Forever on TO and in Graduation on TVD. *Finn Mikaelson was last seen in The Murder of One on TVD, this is his first appearance on TO. *Father Kieran was last seen in Crescent City. Behind the Scenes *This was the final appearance of Claire Holt as a series regular. Cultural References *"Farewell to Storyville" is a song by Billie Holiday and Louis Armstrong. The song is about New Orleans and is from the 1947 movie 'New Orleans'. *In 1897, the city fathers of New Orleans legalized prostitution in a small quadrant of the city bordering the northwest edge of the French Quarter. As the relevant legislation was written by alderman Sidney Story, the area became known as Storyville. Establishments ranged from squalid "cribs" to regal Victorian-style bordellos. A Louisiana politician named Tom Anderson, known as the "Mayor of Storyville," presided over the district from a cafe named after himself. The photographer E. J. Bellocq immortalized Storyville with his moving and humane portraits of the prostitutes who lived and worked there. *Prostitution stayed legal in Storyville until 1917, when the federal government insisted that it be outlawed to protect the morals and delicate sensibilities of the thousands of servicemen flocking to the Crescent City after the United States entered World War I. Today, the bordellos are long gone, replaced by a collection of housing projects and part of Louis Armstrong Park. But during that twenty years, Storyville not only became a part of New Orleans lore, it functioned as a hothouse for the development of jazz. *City of the Dead is the name often used to refer to the above-ground tombs in the cemeteries of New Orleans. *"Farewell To Storyville" is a song by New Orleans born Folk/Jazz singer Paul Sanchez from the 2009 Album of the same name. He writes about the life of the city over its long history. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Farewell to Storyville Trailer|Promo The Originals 1x16 Webclip - Farewell to Storyville HD|Webclip 1 The Originals 1x16 Webclip 2 - Farewell to Storyville HD|Webclip 2 The Originals 1x16 Producers' Preview - Farewell to Storyville HD|Producers' Preview The Originals 1x16 Canadian Promo - Farewell to Storyville HD|Canadian Promo Pictures Storyville01.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah Storyville02.jpg|Rebekah Storyville03.jpg|Klaus versus Elijah Storyville04.jpg|Siblings Storyville05.jpg|Klaus Storyville06.jpg|Trial of Rebekah Storyville07.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Storyville08.jpg|Elijah against Klaus Storyville09.jpg|Klaus and Elijah fts1klaus.jpg|Klaus fts2klaus.jpg|Klaus angry fts3rebekahelijah.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah fts4klaus.jpg|Klaus fts5rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts6klaus.jpg|Klaus pointing out the White Oak Stake fts7elijahrebekah.jpg|Defense of Rebekah fts8elijah.jpg|Elijah with Papa Tunde's blade fts9marcel.jpg|Marcel fts10rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts11elijah.jpg|Elijah fts12klauselijah.jpg|Klaus and Elijah fts13klaus.jpg|Klaus fts15elijah.jpg|Elijah fts16elijahklaus.jpg|Papa Tunde's blade against White Oak Stake fts17elijahklaus.jpg|Elijah vs Klaus fts18klaus.jpg|Klaus fts18rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts19elijah.jpg|Elijah fts20klaus.jpg|Klaus fts21elijah.jpg|Elijah fts22elijah.jpg|Elijah ready to fight fts23elijah.jpg|Elijah discusses with Klaus fts26klaus.jpg|Klaus discussing fts24elijah.jpg|Elijah fts25klaus.jpg|Klaus fts27marcel.jpg|Marcel on the phone fts28rebekah.jpg|Rebekah on the phone fts29rebekah.jpg|Rebekah on the cemetery fts30elijahklaus.jpg|Cemetery fts31marcel.jpg|Marcel inside the church fts32rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts33rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts34marcel.jpg|Marcel fts35rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts36rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts37marcel.jpg|Marcel scared for Rebekah fts38rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts39klaus.jpg|Klaus feeling betrayed fts40elijah.jpg|Elijah fts42klauselijah.jpg|Klaus to Elijah fts43elijah.jpg|Elijah fts44klaus.jpg|Klaus fts45nibekjah.jpg|Trial fts46rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts47elijahklaus.jpg|Originals fight fts48rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts49elijah.jpg|Elijah fts50elijah.jpg|Elijah fts51klausrebekah.jpg|Klaus stabs Rebekah normal_TheOriginals116-2410-1024x574.jpg|Rebekah driving 1463663033_1394892899.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah say goodbye Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 9.57.18 PM.png|Happy Rebekah StoryvilleExtended-feature.jpg|Klaus vlcsnap-2014-03-12-23h38m28s223.png|Klaus and Rebekah the-originals-Farewell-to-Storyville-4.jpg|Rebekah The_Originals_S01E16_mkv1422.jpg|Genevieve Capture1x16.png|Original children normal_TheOriginals116-1983-780x450.jpg|Rebekah says goodbye References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes